


I swear to god, Phil!

by the_toadlet



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_toadlet/pseuds/the_toadlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the times Dan and Phil have sworn to god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I swear to god, Phil!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, but yeah. It's cute.

Jesus leaned back in his cloud chair, smiling as it floofed around his head. Joseph, one of his arch angels, entered the large airy office of God and coughed lightly. Jesus cracked open a single eye to stare at him. Joseph looked embarrassed.  
" Mr. Christ, um, there are some more swears and promises for you." Jesus sighed. They were common, but they could be stupid. Oh well. He was the ever loving God, right?  
" Send them through." Joseph nodded and backed out of the room.  
" Phil, I swear to God if I catch you eating my cereal again I will lock you out of that cupboard!" Jesus smiled broadly as Daniel Howell's voice filled the large office. Dan and Phillip Lester where one of Jesus's favorite couples. He had been rooting for them for... Well, he could easily remember pre-Phan, but longer than they could remember. Another 'Swear to God' started to sound.  
" Dan, I swear to God if you don't stop pacing then you'll wear a hole in the floor and land on one of the neighbors sex romps!" Jesus nodded. Sounded about right. He wasn't sure why those neighbors had so much sex. It was honestly kind of weird, but who was he to judge? He was God, he was supposed to love everyone! But seriously, that was a lot of sex. Another started to play.  
" Phil! I swear to God, if you don't get in here and clean up this dye mess..."  
" Dan, I swear I'll chop your arms off if you don't stop singing in the shower!" What did arms have to do with singing?  
" Phil, I swear to God I'll protect you. Please, just tell me what that nightmare was about?"  
" Dan, I swear to God I'll never let anything harm you, okay? That movie was a bad idea."  
" Phil, I swear I'll never leave you."  
" Dan, I swear to God I love you with all my heart."  
" I swear I'll be here forever, just as long as you are, Phil. I love you too."  
" I swear to God I'll love you until death do us part, Daniel James Howell."  
" I swear to God I'll love you until the Doctor blows up the earth, Phillip Micheal Lester." Jesus nodded in appreciation. They found the love that had been there from the very beginning. It had taken some time, but there it was.  
" Phil, I swear to God I'm going to put a lock on that cupboard someday."


End file.
